


Littlest Lance takes a nap

by Crashit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashit/pseuds/Crashit
Summary: Ava steps out of the wedding ceremony to sit with a napping Lance baby. Her mind wanders...





	Littlest Lance takes a nap

Ava Sharpe twirled a strand of blond hair around her finger, absently feeling the softness, the silkiness across her knuckles. She smiled and tilted her head back against the wall behind her sighing deeply and letting her eyes drift shut. 

From where she was sitting she could just hear the murmuring of voices coming through the double doors. 

Ava looks down at the sweet sweaty face of her daughter nestled in her arms, having given up the fight and fallen asleep midway through the ceremony. The littlest Lance babe had spent a busy morning practicing her flower girl moves with anyone that would take her on. Her big sister Laurel was still up on the church altar with her Momma Sara, super proud in her little tuxedo and new converse All Stars. 

Ava could just barely make out the words when suddenly they were crackling right in her ear.  
Sara Lance had just turned on her Comm, in the middle of the wedding ceremony, from the altar. Ava could just picture her slightly twisted grin and she slipped her hand up into her hair and tapped the Comm on. 

Ava could now hear everything loud and clear. 

Ava rolled her eyes at her love’s ingenuity and the fact that she had thought to bring the device at all. Both the Time Bureau and the Waverider crew were on notice not to bother them at all. Well, technically only the Bureau, everyone from the Waverider’s past and present was here somewhere during this wedding weekend. 

The entire wedding party had been moved through time and space for the epic wedding adventures of Nate Heywood and Amaya Jiwe. It had started in NYC in 1946 with some swing band dancing. Then the crew had gone down to the coast for a seafood extravaganza. From there they jumped to Little Exuma, Bahamas for a few days of rest and relaxation. They were currently in Oregon near Nate’s family home for the ceremony. 

Tomorrow, after most were sufficiently recovered from the reception antics Nate and Amaya would head to Zambesi. The happy couple had decided to split their time between Zambesi and Nate’s new professor gig at GWU.  
However, Ava knew he would be unable to give up the hero business full time. He had come to her months ago offering to be a consultant for the Time Bureau in exchange for the opportunity to access their files for research purposes and so that Amaya could portal back and forth to Africa from the States. Time would tell what would happen with those two. Ava was pretty sure there would be a miniature Amaya or Nate crawling around the Waverider soon enough.

The rest of the wedding party was heading out for a two-week break just after the reception. Both Sara and Ava desperately needed the time off. It was a chance to get away and not think about demons or anachronisms for a nice long stretch. Although they both loved their work, it tended to intrude on family life and strained communication between the two women. Gallivanting through time and space had a way of making you late for dinner. Or a baby’s first steps. 

Although this relationship was the most solid, balanced partnership either woman has ever had, Sara and Ava have had their issues like any couple. The fact that they both loved their jobs and the lure of home life created issues that needed to be confronted head on quite frequently. Throw in the sheer confusion of time travel and the potential for misunderstandings was high. 

In the beginning the courtship was exciting and thrilling. The pair shared missions and then eventually dates across time and space. The urge to find a more beautiful beach or exotic local just to make out and hold hands wore them out and they realized that they mostly just craved each other. The solidity and sureness of Ava and the loyalty and passion of Sara were drawn toward each other like the universe’s most powerful magnets. And sometimes, most times those magnets wanted to cuddle on the couch. 

It was unexpected. And delicious. And right.

Their own wedding ceremony had been the party not to be missed. Only a year and a half later Lena Luthor-Danvers had given them the gift of Laurel by perfecting Kryptonian technology that allowed Sara and Ava to get pregnant by sharing their DNA. Lena and Kara Luthor-Danvers had utilized the advancements too. Now the getaways between the friends required nap times and the squad of miniature DEO agents, super scientists and mini-Legends grew by the year. 

Family life had come with changes to the Legends. At the beginning, Sara missed too many baby Laurel moments. It killed her to be away from Ava and the baby. She was always rushing through a portal leaving bloody clothes behind and cuts half patched up by Gideon because she just couldn’t wait any longer to see her wife and her baby girl. 

They worked on it.  
All the time.

Ava is still director of the Time Bureau, but has assembled a team of deputy directors to help branch the Bureau into past and future divisions. She has brilliantly led them into the current mostly peaceful settling of time. 

Sara has Captained the Waverider and Legends crew through some hairy situations over the past 5 years, but the high level anachronisms have settled down to only a few a year. Half of those they punted off to the Demonic Division, led by none other than Gary and his boyfriend John Constantine. The Legends are finally a crack team, but not as necessary as they once were.  
And still, Sara was not yet ready to give up the Captain’s chair, Ava sighed at the thought. She understood, she truly did, but one day she hoped their family wouldn’t have to do a prehistoric Tick check at night.

Ava will never stop watching Sara’s back. She trusts her implicitly but still comes along on the occasional mission to keep her skills up. Ava has mostly retired her fighting days to her wife. 

On the best days the Bureau is a headache but Ava never dreamed that domesticity with the untamable Sara Lance would ever be as fulfilling as it truly is.

Ava has never felt so sure of anything in her entire life as she feels about Sara and their children. The home they made and the utter exhaustion and joy of being a parent to two willful Lance children.

Since the two girls came along Ava and Sara had decided that above all their family is something that they were not willing to compromise; the girls come first. Legends and the Bureau came second.

Ava checks her watch, how much longer can one wedding ceremony go on she thinks? She reviews the plan: reception and dinner, followed by shenanigans. The girls would go to their Aunt Alex’s house for the night. Alex Danvers adores the girls and they truly look forward to spending time with her. Aunt Kara and her wife Lena and their two girls, Catherine and Astral would be joining them in the morning for pancakes and a lazy morning playing in the park near Lena and Kara’s apartment.

Ava and Sara would have a night and a day to themselves then the entire gal squad would meet up and head off to Disney World. None of the little ones knew about that plan yet. How they’ve managed to keep this a secret was beyond Ava.

This trip was really about spending uninterrupted time together with their daughters and their friends. Ava and Sara desperately needed time together. 

They had a decision to make. 

For months now, Sara and Ava have been contemplating having another baby. They are supposed to let Lena and Kara know by the end of the getaway what their decision will be.  
Lena’s modification of Kryptonian technology had created a procedure that allowed the women to get pregnant with only their eggs: no sperm needed. The result had been two perfect mixtures of Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe. 5-year-old Laurel was tall like Ava with golden brown hair and clear blue-green eyes that changed with her moods. She was thoughtful and wild and could always be found in a tree with a book. Or anyplace high. Her sister, the Littlest Lance was a mad scientist of a three-year-old, constantly creating “experiments” like her Uncle Ray and Aunt Lena. Lolo loved being in the lab and had an uncanny ability to concentrate on something she was interested in far longer than any three-year-old had a right to. 

Ava had given birth to both babies. It wasn’t that Sara didn’t want to get pregnant but after bringing it up Ava realized she desperately did. Which was a surprise to them both. The decision to have children together had not been something either woman had second thoughts about. But all those years also when Ava was dealing with her Clone origins she needed to create her own history and family memories with Sara. If Ava had never had a family she damn sure was going to make one with Sara Lance.

This time it was Sara who was contemplating growing their family. Ava wasn’t sure which way this one was going to go. She knew that if Sara got pregnant it would be in anticipation of her retirement from helming the Waverider. Ava sensed that Sara was debating giving the Captain’s chair over to Amaya and stepping back. Having a third baby would be the perfect pathway to do that. Whether Sara was ready or not was an entirely different question.

Ava felt her before she saw her and glanced up to see Sara Lance leaning against the doorframe watching her. Ava broke into a wide grin and then nodded at their passed out daughter on her lap. Sara pushed off the doorframe and came closer. She cupped Ava’s face in her hands and captured her lips. Ava’s breath caught as it so often did when Sara claimed her lips like this. She could feel every ounce of emotion in them. 

Ava knew exactly what Sara was feeling. She felt the love for their youngest daughter and she felt the emotion behind watching their two close friends commit their lives together at the wedding. The Legends team being the reason Nate and Amaya ever met. Ava knew exactly how deeply these things affected her wife. She sighed into the kiss, bringing her free hand up to slide around the back of Sara’s neck pulling her even closer. 

They stay like this for several minutes until the baby starts squirming and the women reluctantly break apart breathing just a little bit heavily. Sara rests her forehead against Ava’s and bites her bottom lip just a bit. 

“Damn, Ava,” she says.

“I love you too,” Ava sighs.


End file.
